Goblin Slayer (character)
Goblin Slayer (also known as Orcbolg in the Elven tongue and Beardcutter in the Dwarven language) is the protagonist of the Goblin Slayer Light Novel, Manga and Anime. Background Once upon a time, the Gods of Light, Order and Destiny fought with the Gods of Darkness, Chaos and Chance, using theoretical dice to see who would control the world. Ultimately, however, there was no resolution. Instead, they created pawns - humanity, tribes and monsters. One of them was a particular Adventurer. He didn't seem to have any particular traits, but the Gods took a liking to him, as he did not let them roll any dice. He was always thinking, strategizing and was prepared for any challenge. Originally little more than a young boy, Goblin Slayer's village was attacked by Goblins and everyone he knew was killed that night. The only reason he survived was because he was saved by a rhea from a group of Goblins who haven't left town yet and the two became friends. They stayed together for 5 years, during which Goblin Slayer trained to become stronger and to avenge his village before they decided to part ways. Goblin Slayer made his way to the Adventurer's Guild to sign up for a quest. His first mission - to destroy a Goblin nest. He knew that after what happened to his town, he would never be able to forgive the monsters. He immediately accepted the quest and, as time went on, learned more and more against his ferocious enemies. Stats Attack Potency: Wall level (Can crush Goblin skulls with wooden weapons), Building level 'with prep time (With enough resources and prep time, he was able to make use of a weapon this powerful) 'Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Reacted to and deflected arrows. Dodged an arrow when it was inches away from his face) Durability: Wall level (Survived a blow that sent him flying through concrete. Survived being launched into a pillar, cracking it) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Above Average. Is a skilled strategist and creates his own chemical equipment. However, he is considered dense outside of combat. Stamina: Superhuman. Can fight even after receiving blows from towering enemies, although barely. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Unbreakable Willpower:' Even when heavily injured, Goblin Slayer refuses to give up. When thrown around by a Goblin Champion, he stood back up and finished the battle, although he passed out afterwards. When poisoned, slaughtered the survivors of a Goblin nest. *'Capable Strategist:' Keeps a level-headed attitude in most situations and pays attention to his surroundings for potential ambushes. Exploits the Goblins' low intelligence against them. Formed a strategy to counter a Goblin raid. *'Master Combatant:' Goblin Slayer has been an Adventurer for years and achieved the rank of a Silver tag Adventurer. Because of this, he possesses vast amounts of experience, although he spent most of his time hunting Goblins more than any other type of monster. Either way, he is capable of utilizing basically any weapon he finds, from daggers and swords to slingshots and hammers. If needed, he can also use his shield as a blunt weapon. *'Enhanced Senses:' Goblin Slayer has trained his senses to their peak, mainly sight and hearing. He is capable of seeing in pitch black darkness (although barely) and hear noises none of his fellow party members are even aware of. Equipment *'Armor:' A set of armor composed of metal plates, a helmet concealing his face, leather and chainmail. Provides medium defense and doesn't inhibit Goblin Slayer's movement. He doesn't wash it to counter the goblins' superior sense of smell. *'Healing Potion:' Numbs pain and speeds up the body's natural healing process. *'Gasoline:' An expensive fluid that, when spilled on something and set on fire, burns the object. *'Torch:' Usually carries a torch on his person to produce light in dark environments. Can also be used as a weapon to burn enemies. *'Shield:' A small buckler shield that is easier to carry. Can be used for both defense and offense. *'Longbow:' A long-range weapon to attack enemies from a distance. Goblin Slayer carries a limited amount of arrows. *'Daggers:' Used as either melee weapons or as throwing knives. Goblin Slayer possesses a few of these, but the exact number is unknown. *'Short Sword:' A light weapon that is easy to use and carry. Often broken, which causes Goblin Slayer to exchange the weapon for whatever he finds on the battlefield. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Punched through a Goblin Champion's eyeball. *Carried the corpse of a Hobgoblin even when poisoned. Speed/Reactions *Dodged an attack from an Ogre. *Reacted to magical lightning. Durability/Endurance *Survived a blow from a 3-meter Ogre, although required a Healing Potion to get back up. *Barely survived an attack from a Goblin Champion. *Brushed off being flying by a strike from a Hobgoblin wielding a tree. Skill/Intelligence *Has been killing goblins for years. *Protected a village from a Goblin raid. *Became a Silver tag Adventurer. *Saved Priestess from a pack of goblins that stomped her previous adventurer party. *Came up with a plan to utilize his party's abilities in such a way they would be able to kill a camp full of goblins without alarming them. *With the help of his party and a Gate Scroll, killed an Ogre. *Was a strategist of an Adventurer army against a Goblin raid. *With assistance from Priestess, killed a Goblin Lord. *With the help of his party, destroyed a Goblin ship. *Saved his party from being overrun by Goblins. *Destroyed a demon. Powerscaling *'Nothing notable' (Goblin Slayer seems to be a Mid-Tier of his verse, thus making scaling to other characters difficult. Scaling to magic is also likely a no-go. Despite this, he could potentially scale to the physical feats of his party members.) Weaknesses *Completely bent on killing Goblins. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: *Vs Xenomorph - Xenomorph's profile Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Armor Users Category:Wall Level Category:Peak Human Speed Category:Healing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Bow Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Supersonic+